


Proposals

by JaguarInACello



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hotel, M/M, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex thinks about when Hamish proposed while at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

Alexander Moran Moriarty would always remember those days. The day he asked Hamish to the cinema. The day they had had their first fight. The day they both lost their virginity. The day they moved in together. The day they got their matching tattoos. And now, finally, the day Hamish had proposed, and the day of their wedding. 

Hamish had gotten down on one knee, his curly hair bobbing, and his smile only half there. 

It was 6 months after they had moved in together, and they had been walking, hand in hand back to their flat, having just had dinner. 

It was then that Hamish suggested they have a train ride and check into a hotel and stay somewhere else for the night. 

Loving every single one of Hamish's ideas, Alex agreed to this in a heartbeat.

They caught the train and stayed in Southampton, finding the nicest looking 4 star hotel they could find, and checked in. The foyer was hardly empty, with its current population of about 50 people using the wifi. 

Hamish had gotten the pair a room and led Alex to the lift before stopping in the near middle of the massive room and turning to Alex, his hand moving to his pocket and pulling something out.

He kept the object out of Alex's view until he had stepped back and gotten down on the one knee that was commonly associated with proposals. 

"Alexander Moran Moriarty." Hamish said, sensing a lot of heads turning to look at them. "I love you, so much, so will you please do me the immense honour of sharing last names in matrimony?" 

Trust Hamish to drag it out and not just say "will you marry me." 

Alex had tears in his eyes as he nodded, his ears going pink as Hamish stood up and kissed him. Alex was so pleased, he hadn't noticed the applause for an entire 5 minutes. 

This was a night that would never been forgotten.

As was today. Today was the wedding. Everyone had come. Both Hamish and Alex's friends and relatives, so many that every seat was filled, nowhere left over. 

The sky was the colour of Alex's bright blue eyes, almost cloudless. 

He was sat at the front, waiting for Hamish to start walking down the aisle, waiting for the moment they got to say "I do."


End file.
